Si supieras
by pandorayoukai
Summary: los sentimientos de rin por su señor se hacen realidad descubre aqui lo que ella opina de su amado
1. Default Chapter

Si supieras lo que en mi corazon guardo arremeterias contra mi sin piedad, si tu supieras...

si supieras, que mientras duermo sueño contigo que me amas, me acaricias, y me dices que no puedes vivir sin mí. No lo imaginas...

si tu supieras que mientras caminas y me encuentro tras de ti suspiro infinidad de veces mientras observo tu imponente figura, son pensamientos que me vienen en la cabeza como ondas de choque... eres tan hermoso... a veces me pregunto del ¿por que de tu soledad? Nadie sabe mas que yo que tu corazón es generoso y puro, cualquiera seria merecedora de tu amor y a la vez muy dichosa ... si supieras mis sentimientos... estoy segura de que te reirias, pero comprendeme soy una mujer y te amo... ¡te amo! Si, asi es y desearia poder decirlo en voz alta, pero temo que me escuches y es que tus oidos son tan sensibles cualquier sonido salido de mis labios es escuchado por ti con sumo cuidado, a veces creo que deseas escuchar lo que trato de esconder pero es imposible tu, un principe no seria capaz de esperar tal confesión de los labios de una chica como yo... si supieras... que en mis noches solitarias deseo tus labios y tus manos tocando mi piel, tus abrazos, tu pecho tan ancho y fuerte que bien podria perderme en ellos toda la vida, el deseo se hace cada vez mas fuerte y profundo. La noche pasa tan lentamente que agonizo y me esfuerzo para no salir corriendo a tu habitacion y lanzarme en tus brazos buscando tus labios... eso no te lo imaginas.

Tu nombre sale muchas veces en el dia pero nunca lo hace mas claramente que cuando lo repito para darme esperanza a mi misma de que algún dia estaras en mi vida como algo mas que mi protector. Deseo que seas mi amante, mi unico amor... eso no te lo imaginas... cuando miro tus hermosos ojos dorados que me observan con curiosidad, deseo que me miren mas profundamente y encuenrtren lo que oculto, pero temo que si llegases a saber lo que oculto en mi corazón me alejes de tu lado... eso seria como mi muerte... por eso ocultare mis sentimientos hasta que tu te enteres de mi amor por ti, espero que sea pronto anhelo convertirme en la madre de tus cachorros y ser la que llene tu cama vacia con gritos y gemidos de placer al hacer el amor toda la noche, el amanecer nos veria complacidos de extasis, imagino tu rostro lleno de placer esa mirada tuya tan impavida transformada en miradas de lujuria y deseo... jamas... esa es la repuesta que encuenrtran mis sueños de juventud. Si la palabra "jamas" se viene a mi mente como una pared que no deja alcanzar mis deseos... jamas sera tuyo... jamas dejara que mis labios roben ese nectar del que estoy tan deseosa ... jamas me hara suya ni llenara mi vientre con su escencia, ni sentire el dolor de entregarme virgen a ese ser que amo... jamas te rindas ... es lo ultimo que termino de pensar mientras, haya la minima esperanza de que él continue mirandome con esa dulzura no hay nada perdido.

Su nombre resonara como un dulce sonido en mi mente y en mi corazon .

Sesshoumaru... sesshoumaru... deseo que sepas que no hay nadie mas a quien yo quisiera entregarle mi amor


	2. te quiero rin

TE QUIERO RIN **Por: Pandora **

Este capitulo lo dedico a chanel te agradezco mucho el animo que me diste ya que no pensaba hacer mas de este fic pero aquí esta el segundo capitulo

Ahora es el turno de Sesshoumaru espero que la espera, valga la pena .

Te quiero... dos palabras que vienen a mi mente infinidad de veces a mi memoria, pero... acaso me estaré volviendo débil... yo, el príncipe poderoso dueño de las tierras de occidente, te quiero, si mi pequeña dama, la única persona por la que dudo, me confundo, me preocupo. La joven que he visto crecer durante estos años, que he protegido, que he resguardado; la mas hermosa flor de mi castillo, eres tú a la que deseo... pero que... si yo... el gran Sesshoumaru te deseo.

Tu cuerpo ya no es el de una niña, ahora eres una mujer, tu edad... realmente no la sé, ya que para mí, el tiempo es ilimitado. Pero para ti ese preciado tiempo te ha transformado en una bella joven de piernas largas, con las cuales caminas y corres grácilmente, tu figura es esbelta eres como una gacela, que corre por la profundidad de los bosques, tus pechos, esas dos obras maestras son como a mí me gustan ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños estoy casi seguro que mis garras se ajustarían perfectamente a ellos, tus brazos y tus manos son blancos y suaves cada contacto con ellos son lo mas valioso que guardo en mi memoria, cada vez que con ellos rozas mi piel.

Mis pensamientos son los de un hombre pervertido, pero no puedo ni quiero dejar de verte; eres hermosa, tu inocencia es hermosa, amo la dulzura de tus palabras y la entrega incondicional de tu vida, eres tan desprendida incluso con jaken... ese sapo malagradecido, te golpea y te regaña, pero me desquito dándole patadas y arrojándole piedras, y no creas que no sé que lo curas cuando no los miro, lo consuelas y lo acaricias y eso me encanta de ti pero a la vez me mata de celos... celos?... he dicho celos?. Si celos eso es porque te considero mía, mía como algo mas que una protegida, pero solo en mis pensamientos, yo sé que tú me amas, lo sé; pero que como lo sé?... Fehh... es gracioso por que la noche en la que descubrí que me amabas fue la primera noche que te "castigué"... lo recuerdo, por que saliste a dar un paseo cerca de palacio, se hacia de noche y no regresabas, mande buscarte y no apareciste. Fui yo a buscarte y cuando te encontré... Oh por Kami... fue terrible... te encontrabas ahí en medio del bosque con la luna a tus espaldas te encontrabas hablando con él... con el estúpido de mi medio hermano... si con Inuyasha... con ese insecto. Aunque la verdad el solo hecho de tu conversación con él no me afecto, lo que me engrifo la piel fue lo que pasó después; hablabas con él cuando de pronto lo... lo abrazaste... si... abrazaste a inuyasha. Mi sangre se subió rápidamente a mi rostro estaba furioso, no contigo por que tú abrazas a todos era con él mi furia era con él; deseaba matarlo, volverlo trizas y otras cosas mas, él correspondió tu abrazo y no solo eso se separo de ti, y entonces... te miro... y te... beso, en los labios, esos labios que anhelaba besar yo... si yo... yo anhelo besar tus labios, eso no lo soporté, me acerque lo mas lentamente que pude pues no quise advertirlo, estaba decidido, lo mataría, lo haría, un zarpazo y lo descuartizaría, lo haría pagar caro cada una de las punzadas que yo estaba sintiendo en ese instante cuando estuve frente a ambos lo vi... vi mi error, error que aun al acordarme me causa risa, cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia se separaron; inuyasha y ella... si la miko... kagome. Era ella, era kagome, sentí una brisa aliviadora, una paz, esa paz de que no fueras tú. Mi dulce Rin... sonreí si, lo hice por primera vez y talvez la ultima vez le sonreí a mi hermano quien al ver mi expresión creo que se asusto, fue gracioso... su rostro rojo y molesto lo único que me dijo fue "Idiota... ¿qué haces aquí?, no dije nada... me voltee y comencé mi retorno al palacio, era feliz... pero había algo que no estaba bien, me voltee y la vi... a ella; a kagome su ropa era distinta no la había reconocido, ¿por qué? Bueno era talvez por que no llevaba su vestimenta de siempre esa vez vestía un kimono rosa como el tuyo, como el que yo te regale, talvez por eso te confundí. Creo que incluso el mas poderoso de los inuyoukais se da el lujo de confundir las cosas.

Después de asegurarme de lo que me había parecido un error, volví a casa, y por lo que olfatee al llegar ya te encontrabas en casa, el aroma a flores silvestres llenaba el ambiente, fui a tu recamara y te encontré dormida; seguramente llegaste cansada, entré silenciosamente, me senté a tu lado, vigile tu sueño y mientras, dormías te regañe, si parecía tonto pero no quise despertarte, lo único que susurre fue "no vuelvas a irte tan lejos, por ti casi cometo una tontería" lo susurre cerca de tu oído, y te sonreíste, por un minuto pensé que me habías escuchado, pero no, estabas soñando, tus labios se torcieron mientras sonreías lo dijiste.... dijiste mi nombre junto con 4 palabras mas. "Sesshoumaru sama, yo lo amo tanto" mi corazón se paralizó al igual que mi mano que acariciaba tu cabello, mi mente asimilo aquellas palabras, "lo amo", tú me amas, me ama eso repetía mi mente miles de veces, me acerque y bese tu frente, mi nariz absorbió tu aroma, mis labios degustaron tu pie, en ese momento lo supe, eras mía, no solo por que quería, sino por que tú también lo querías, mi cuerpo lo captó y al darse cuenta de tu cercanía comenzó a temblar, mis manos anhelaban tocar mas que tu cabello. Ahí comenzó todo, me transforme en un "libidinoso" así es esa palabra contrastó perfectamente con migo en ese momento. Creo que el monje que acompaña a inuyasha quedaría como un santo si llegase a contar lo que hice después... primero fueron tus labios, mis dedos los delinearon son suaves y hermosos con el color rosa encendido que siempre han tenido pero que por primera vez considere sensual, después tu cuello blanco y bello, mis dedos lo recorrieron, parecía estar hecho a la medida de mis garras, después baje la mirada lentamente por tus hombros, tu pecho, mis ojos se detuvieron ahí la sábana ceñía perfectamente tus senos y agradezco al frió del otoño que había endurecido tus pezones, esos pequeños botones estaban erectos, era por el frió, pero como desee en ese momento que hubiese sido por mí... bueno, después baje a tu vientre, esa parte que no quise dejar de tocar, lo hice suavemente, no quería que despertaras y me encontraras ahí como un lujurioso, después encontré lo que buscaba, la joya de mi vida. Tus piernas y lo que entre ellas había, esa parte especial que me espera y me aguarda esa bella cueva sellada, por tu inocencia; esa que lleva mi nombre escrito, la que espera mi esencia la cual abrirá el sello y dará paso a sensaciones inimaginables tanto para ti como para mí.

Mi cándido amor... doy las gracias a Jaken... si a él, ya que jamás permitió que te abandonara en una aldea humana. Él te aprecia, ahora le agradezco la infinidad de veces que me alejó de las aldeas humanas durante nuestros viajes con la excusa de que no merecían mi presencia. Era obvio que nunca deseo perder a su amiga a su compañera que le daba su compañía en mis ausencias... le daré un premio se lo merece pero... que le daré?... ya sé, la próxima vez que le arroje una piedra no se la lanzare a la cabeza. Uno de estos días creo que le partiré el cráneo por la mitad, de ahora en adelante se las lanzare en el trasero... creo que esa parte es lo suficientemente blanda, tardara mas tiempo en "abollársele"como tú dices, lo haré por ti, solo por ti.

Mi Rin, mi amada Rin, ves lo que haces en mí, me vuelves generoso y blando con jaken, me transformas en un pervertido. Ya que desde esa noche en la que prácticamente te hice mía, cada vez que te bañabas durante nuestros viajes te iba a espiar... si lo hice... creo que fueron dos o tres veces (o fueron mas no lo recuerdo . ) enviaba a jaken por cualquier cosa solo para alejarlo y te seguía, no me arrepiento, eres hermosa, mucho mas de lo que imagine, tu piel es sedosa, limpia y "virgen" esa es la palabra que mas me gusta ya que ningún humano o youkai te ha tocado, únicamente lo haré yo. (el día que te lo confiese, claro) y te haré el amor con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, pero me dominaré con la fuerza física, (aun no sé como pero lo haré) recordare que eres humana frágil, bella, pero al fin humana. Y recordare que mi pené piensa por si solo ya que jamás me doy cuenta hasta que ya es demasiado tarde que se levanta en rebelión contra mí es impresionante la facilidad con la que tu me excitas, si te miro, si me hablas, incluso cuando te encuentras con jaken... aun recuerdo ese día fue el día mas vergonzoso de mi vida ya que creí que estabas en el jardín con jaken al llegar ahí vi una pequeña sombra sentada en la hierba y me excite, pero cuando eso paso distinguí la figura y no eras tú era ese sapo enano, al darme cuenta de mi equivocación le arroje una patada con todas mis fuerzas que tardó 10 días en volver a casa... bueno Rin ese soy yo el gran Sesshoumaru, el loco que desea compartir su vida con tigo pero ese es el menor de mis problemas ya que el mayor reto será el decir todo esto en voz alta (excepto lo de jaken), eso y el comenzar a distinguir sombras en el jardín y no confundirte con jaken el pobre, ya tiene 20 días desde la ultima patada que le di creo que esta vez se me fue un poco la mano (mejor dicho el pie).

Te prometo no volver a lanzarlo tan lejos la próxima vez, lo haré por ti.

Rin.

Espero que te haya gustado la verdad es que a mi me encanto y lo único que deseo es que todos los que lo lean sepan que la pareja de ssess/Rin son mis favoritos

Como ya es costumbre díganme si les gusto y si quieren otro les daré dos opciones quieren que muestre los sentimientos de:

Kag / inu

Miroku/ sango

Ayame/ Kouga.

Cualquiera que sea su preferida háganmelo saber se despide

Pandora


End file.
